


Sinful Things

by Casjuice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but not canonical demon dean), Anal Sex, Castiel has wings, Dean is a Tease, Dean is possessed, Demon Sex, Demon!Dean, Demons, Horns, Incubus Dean, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Possessed Dean, Pretty Dean, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Set before Castiel has met Dean, Sort of AU maybe, Succubi & Incubi, Wings, because obviously castiel the angel wants nothing to do with an incubus, incubus, non-con, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casjuice/pseuds/Casjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel,the angel of solitude (and Thursday) had decided to spend a restful night gazing up at the star flecked tides of the sky. </p><p>An unwelcome guest in the gardens of heaven, however, interrupts the serenity and turns it quickly into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Things

The sky was clear in the garden. 

Dark. Cool. A deep, navy blue.

Like an ocean filled with spiralling nebulas instead of fish.

Castiel, one of heaven’s finest and most feared angels, was gazing up at it with gentle interest.

His expression was blank and calm, his body still while he stood and admired the star-flecked tides. His eyes mirrored the sea of above.

He was the stiff kind of soldier, his faith was untarnished and every order he received was obeyed swiftly and perfectly. The gaze of the angel of Thursday, the observer, the solemn; was seldom anything but cold.

But he couldn’t help but let it warm ever so slightly when he was surrounded by the beauty of his father’s creation.

It was too wonderful to ignore.

A smile glimmered just briefly on his lips.

His face was unfamiliar with the movement.

“Nice weather, isn’t it?”

Castiel started when an unfamiliar voice curled about his ears and interrupted the rush of the gentle breeze. 

He looked around him to find the source.

A figure was standing a few metres away, leaning against an oak tree and watching him idly.

He couldn’t make out its face; but he knew it was not one of his kin.

Without second thought, Castiel let his sword slide down his sleeve and hover by his wrist, ready to flick out at a moment’s notice.

“It is.” He replied stiffly, casual wasn’t a tone he’d mastered; the voice of his vessel was difficult to soften. “Clear.”

“Mhmm,” Castiel could not ignore the soft, hoarse quality of the stranger’s voice, it sounded like smoke. “Much nicer than my place.”

The already loud warning sirens in Castiel’s head strengthened. He unfolded his midnight wings slightly, fanning them out to, hopefully, intimidate the other. “Your place?”

“Yeah,” Castiel let his blade slip lower when the stranger stopped leaning by the tree and began stepping closer. Its figure resembled the statues of ancient Greece; its legs were long and moved slowly, carrying it with elegance and reasonable caution. “My place doesn’t have any stars.”

Castiel clenched his jaw when he saw the long, spiralling horns that stretched from the man’s skull and the slender tail that snaked like a ribbon behind it.

A demon.

“How did you get in here?” Castiel spoke and rage burned in his throat. His stomach churned at the sight of the hell-spawn before him. He knew of demons, but they were not his faction; his concern. If per chance he encountered them or was told to do so, he would smite the devils and that would be the end of the affair. 

He was not supposed to be facing one now, not in a holy place like this.

The presence of the filth was simply wrong. 

“That’s my secret, big boy,” The monster continued to advance. Castiel saw the indigo smoke swirl briefly in its eyes before it was blinked away with a flutter of thick lashes; gentle, green, human eyes taking their place. Its full, rosy lips were set in a smirk.

More than just a demon.

An incubus.

Castiel’s chest surged with repulsion. “Get away from me.” It showed in his voice. “Go back to where you belong or so help me I will smite you before you can take another step.”

The incubus raised its eyebrows and chuckled. The sound shivered on the back of Castiel’s neck. “I like it here, so-“ it paused and its tail slid down its side and along one of its shapely legs, “No.”

Castiel fanned out his wings and willed his grace to flare in his eyes. “Go.” The existence of this monster was making Castiel’s skin crawl. It was a stain on the perfection of the garden; it was unholy. “You are not welcome here.”

“I know, I also don’t care.”

It had gotten closer. Castiel hadn’t seen it move. He knew what incubi did and the thought of it made him feel sick. He made no effort to hide his disgust.

This was too much. Its intrusion in such a holy place was foul enough as it is, but… for it to be… advancing on him like this…

Castiel slipped out his sword and swung it at the demon. His blade clashed against the obsidian horns the rose seamlessly from the creature’s short, tawny hair. Sparks flew at the collision, arching through the dark and shimmering over the incubus’s sharp, yet deceptively smooth disguise in the most-

_No. This creature is not beautiful. It is sin. It is unclean._

Its tail was wound around Castiel’s wrist.

His skin crawled beneath its touch.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t exorcise you right now,” The angel hissed out, tearing his wrist from the thin, soft wrap of the tail; the brush of the fur on the end sent strange shivers pulsing across his body as Castiel flicked his blade to the incubus’s neck. The sword was close enough to the demon’s stolen skin to make it flinch away from the icy edge. “Filth.”

“You’re hurting my feelings.” The incubus pouted and the indigo flashed in its eyes again, rolling over sweetly and sitting just behind the meadow-green in an enchanting way. 

Castiel pressed the blade closer. 

The demon hummed and bit its lip.

Despite the shallowness of the sound, it made Castiel’s breath hitch.

The blade pressed so rigidly against the demon’s neck wavered briefly, unintentionally letting the incubus slip closer. It loomed over Castiel in a loose way.

The flaring light in Castiel’s eyes dimmed as he squinted up at the other, the rage still burned inside him, but softer and in different places. 

“Answer me-“ Castiel lifted his blade again, but the demon didn’t move at all, even when he pressed it against its throat, ready to cut it open. The incubus merely sighed over him, sending sweet, intoxicating breath pooling through the air; gathering in Castiel’s lungs and blurring the corners of his vision.

_It’s trying to seduce you, Castiel, don’t let it seduce you_

He filled his eyes with grace again and stretched out his wings, but still nothing made the other go away. His head was spinning under its influence.

The demon’s smirk had returned. Its lips looked so soft and-

_Get away from it, Get away before it poisons you_

Castiel’s conscience was fighting a losing battle, the angel losing grip of his sword completely as the demon slid its hands slowly over his waist and under his coat.

_You are in control of this situation. You are stronger than it is. You are-_

“Get off-“ The incubus’ fingers tugged at his shirt and pressed over the skin underneath it, the demon’s lips were barely an inch away from Castiel’s now, “Get off me- I’ll kill you-“

He closed his eyes to block out the demon’s stolen, gorgeous human face, Castiel’s pulse was racing and his mouth dry, his human vessel betraying his grace and falling under the monster’s spell like any human would. He tried to back away, but a tree stood in the way. “I don’t need my blade to kill y- “

The rosy lips pressed firmly over his own, the incubus trapping him in a heated kiss.

An unfamiliar, scary and crippling feeling washed over Castiel in a crushing wave. He was all panic and half something else.

_Arousal._

Castiel’s chest constricted around his heart and his throat went tight as another pulse of the horrifying new sensation struck him.

_GET AWAY FROM IT. GET AWAY FROM IT NOW._

The demon was quick to hush Castiel’s conscience with deep, passionate lunges; filling the angel’s mouth with saliva that tasted like ambrosia and made him crave more. 

Castiel’s hands, paralysed by either side of the incubus, twitched; wanting desperately to hold the softly muscled body the demon was possessing.

_POSSESSING. DEMON. IT IS A DEMON AND IT IS TRYING TO MAKE YOU SIN._

He clenched his fists and with all the effort in him, he tore his lips away. The benefits of this effort were short lived. The demon, having him pressed up against the tree, was quick to crash back down. It pushed a kiss down over Castiel’s neck, grazing his seething skin with clean, white teeth.

“S-stop!” Castiel spat out a breathless yelp, “I’m an angel-“ His wings jerked on either side of him as the incubus unbuttoned his shirt and tweaked at his untouched body-“Holy-“He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, _This is anything /but/ holy. Don’t blaspheme._ “You can’t do this-“ His feathers were puffed out and trembling like the rest of him. 

“I don’t take orders from tight little virgins, honey-“ The words were murmured silkily into Castiel’s skin and the angel couldn’t help but whine. His tie was being loosened and the demon’s tail was straying by his ankles. It wrapped by one and slunk under the hem, rolling it up as it slid up his leg.

Castiel snapped his legs together, losing balance as he did. The demon hissed when his tail was caught between the angel’s knees.

“You’ve got fight-!” It grinned when Castiel pushed at him, or rather tried to. As soon as his hands met the other’s chest, the fist’s they’d formed melted.

Castiel’s breathing was panicked, but slowing with every bit of the incubus breath he breathed in.

A twisting sensation in his gut rendered him speechless.

_It has you. You are an /angel/ and it /has/ you._

The incubus hooked one arm behind him, its face pressed by his again. 

The soft eyes of the man it had stolen shimmered, the lashes around them blurred into the rest of his face, fluttering in an endearing and seductive way.

Castiel went to curve away from its lips, but they moved too fast.

He was locked in.

The taste burned and pulled him deeper.

_No no no no no no no fight it off you have to fight it off._

His body could barely move, made limp by the demon’s venom that gathered in Castiel with every second spent kissing him.

The poison was so sweet, though, and the feeling of it seeping into his veins made them burn.

The monster’s tail rolled up against his crotch and the incubus’s hands framed his sides.

If it was possible, Castiel would have fainted at the sensory overload.

In substitute, his eyes rolled back in his head and his voice tapered off and fluttered out in a stricken whimper. His skin no longer seethed under the infernal touch. 

It heated.

“There you go- loosen up there-“ The incubus detached its lips from Castiel’s, leaning back as it ground its hips by the angel’s. Castiel’s wings flinched before drooping down to either side in unintentional submission. It rocked its body. The twisting warmth turned to a whirlpool in Castiel’s bloodstream. “I bet you never get to feel like this, do you?”

His grace flared somewhere behind his ribs and inside his throat.

Castiel fumbled at the other’s hands to pull them back, but the incubus’ fingers simply meshed with his and yanked both hands away and held them in an iron grip to either side, hard against the tree. Its tail was making short work of his belt.

“Shh-“ The demon whispered softly in his ear, Castiel shivered and bit his lip to silence the sweet sounds his vessel wanted to make. “Just relax.” 

Castiel was finding it harder and harder to think. His blood roared in his ears.

_Don’t listen to it. You can’t listen to it. Scare it off somehow._

“Damn you to hell-“ It was supposed to sound strong and rough. Instead it sounded feeble and breathless.

“I hate to break it to you, but I think you’re the one being damned here.” The incubus hauled his lips over Castiel’s again, Castiel couldn’t silence his vessel his time. His moan was small and airy.

He wanted to touch the demon.

_NO YOU DON’T_

He wanted to hold its sides and cling to its hips.

_YOU CANNOT WANT THAT_

He needed to feel its heat.

In the space between the next kiss, he didn’t curse it or condemn it or command it to let him go. He asked it a question. “Who are you?”

Castiel flickered his eyes open again. Everything was hazy and swirling in vibrant shades. The incubus seemed to glow. It looked like something from another world, something pure and divine.

“I don’t have a name.” It answered; for once its voice resonated with honesty. 

“Tell me his?” Castiel nodded towards the demon, his voice was still whispery and broke slightly as the incubus dipped its tail under the waistband of his underwear.

“Why?” The demon smirked again and the horns rising from its skull reflected the midnight moon subtly. “I’m not _him_ ”

Castiel bit back another moan as his crotch was fondled with. He tried to hold his composure long enough to speak. “Humour me.” It sort of held.

“Fine.” The demon’s grip on Castiel’s wrists loosened, it leaned close to him again, guiding Castiel’s hands toward its chest. “His name is Dean.”

Castiel’s fingers pressed gently against the incubus’ shirt. “Where is he from?” He needed to pretend he wasn’t with a demon. He needed to imagine a human was the one touching him and making him feel sinful things. At least then, it wouldn’t be the blasphemy that this was.

“Kansas originally,” The incubus pressed closer to Castiel, looser now than before, “Moves around a lot, though, never stays in one place for too long.” Castiel let his hands trace the demon’s form.

Castiel sighed at another touch. His heart was beating so fast he could barely feel it beating at all. “How old is he- “ His question was broken by a gasp as the demon squeezed his sex, “W-what does he like-?” 

“Late twenties-“ The incubus rolled his hips forward, Castiel’s knees gave out again.”He loves classic rock, driving; cares about his family a lot.”

An image of the man without the demon started to piece together in Castiel’s fog laced mind. He tried to think of reasons for the man to be with him, to be doing what the incubus was.

So caught in this, Castiel didn’t feel the incubus slide down his pants and strip off his shirt and coat. He didn’t try to stop it.

“Dean also likes a drink and any food that’ll clog his arteries;” The incubus used Dean’s hands to part Castiel’s legs and stroke the softer skin near their meeting. “He loves sex, too.”

The angel’s nerves melted with the gentle touches. “With men?” Castiel sighed his question.

The demon was undressing itself- no- himself. “Between you and me, yes.” He pressed his naked body against Castiel’s and let it linger there, warmly. “He’s always wanted to, has plenty of dreams about it-“ The incubus slid his hands around to Castiel’s back, “He does like girls, loves them- but he’s harboured many a crush, so to speak.”

Castiel felt all his blood rush down to his cock. He pictured the man. He erased the horns and the tail and the indigo eyes. He pictured a warm smile, the other’s carefully disguised attraction while an imagined conversation sparked interest. Castiel fabricated reasons to be with him, reasons to want to be with him and for him to want to be with Castiel.

Maybe they had helped each other. Maybe Dean had made a move on him, not knowing what he was. Maybe Castiel had decided not to retreat from it. Maybe Castiel had let his human side take the reins, just for a little while.

That’s what he did.

There was no incubus.

No demon.

Just a person.

Just a little bit of rebellion.

Dean shifted, his hips dragged over him. Castiel’s body was slack, his arms wrapped loosely around the other’s sides, hands pressed over his back.

A hook of feeling lurched in Castiel’s stomach in a blurry way.

Castiel sighed. He felt the skin under his fingertips and drew in the subtle human scent. He ignored the smell of incubus smoke.

Dean kissed Castiel deeply as he dipped his hands down and ran a fingertip over the angel’s entrance.

Another hook drove itself in and twirled around. 

What Castiel pretended wasn’t a demon spell loosened the ring of muscle and coated it with something smooth and slippery and cool.

Castiel’s sex pulsed, his breath vanished as Dean took him in another kiss and fucked into him hard.

His insides quivered.

Dean pulled back, then thrusted back in again. Then again.

Moans broke out of Castiel that tasted strange on his tongue. 

Dean sighed too, while he moved, while he held Castiel and traced the body that held his virgin grace. 

Castiel’s cock was caught between Dean’s body and his own, he could feel it tightening, each touch making Castiel lose control of his breathing and skip a heartbeat.

Dean’s movement inside him did that too. Rhythmically, it punctuated Castiel’s gasps. The stretch and the tug and the friction burn worked together in making the angel float somewhere that wasn’t quiet there. 

His thighs flinched together, squeezing against Dean’s as he rocked back and forth. 

His back hurt where it hit the tree behind him, the bark was rough on his skin and cold. In contrast, Dean was warm and soft and smooth and fluid. Castiel let his eyes flicker open to catch the other’s eyes. Maybe to see the freckles.

His world was like an abstract impressionist painting. It pulsed and flared in time with the fucking, the colours even harsher and gaudier than before, but softer in focus. Only Dean was in focus. 

His skin glowed gold like the sun. Freckles on it sat like small, dark stars. His eyes were grassy and gentle. His lips like roses out of which panted breaths were thrown. 

Castiel rose one hand and rested it softly by his cheek. His thumb traced Dean’s bottom lip.

_Such a beautiful human._

A glint of indigo peeked through the green.

_Such a beautiful monster._

Dean, with the incubus hiding behind his eyes, moved faster and rougher. Castiel found himself drifting higher, his eyes forced to close as his voice phased out to pining pants and breathless moans.

He reached the top.

His senses shook and crumbled.

His body tensed, his voice caught. He came. Castiel’s muscles all jerked and his insides felt for a moment like they were gone from his body.

Warmth shot inside him.

Dean’s body grew hotter briefly, Castiel barely noticed in his dazed state. Had his eyes been open he would have seen the violet flash in them and the horns glow. 

Each of Castiel’s muscles went suddenly limp, his vision barely present when he flickered open his eyes.

He could see the incubus stare out through Dean’s eyes and breath through his lips. He felt it shifting like smoke under his skin. 

All went black for a moment. 

The world shifted.

Castiel was lying on the grass now. Looking up to the stars.

The breeze crept over his naked form and rustled in his charcoal feathers.

Glassy eyes, drained of energy, reflected the patterns above.

He watched. 

He admired.

Inside his veins were filled with incubus poison and everything had been turned around. His virginity had been taken by a demon. He had broken every rule he was meant to obey. He was too numbed by the venom to feel anything, though. In truth, lying there with the incubus slowly walking away from his quiet form, Castiel had never felt more at ease.


End file.
